


Stop leavening dead body’s on the doorstep, your worse than a cat.

by Anthony_buck_wolf306



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: As a present for Alex, Couple bickering, Cute Couples, Dead Body, George killed someone, Help, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampire Alexander Hamilton, Vampires, Werewolf George Washington, Werewolves, What Is Wrong With ME, i hate this, not graphic it’s there for two seconds, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_buck_wolf306/pseuds/Anthony_buck_wolf306
Summary: George kills someone for Alex on a full moon because he knows his vampire boy likes blood, Alex is so fucking sick and tired of this because no, he doesn’t like blood, and now he has to clean blood off his nice wood deck, again, for the fifth time this month.I fucking hate this like all my other fics don’t judge I’m sorry.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Stop leavening dead body’s on the doorstep, your worse than a cat.

It was around 3:00am when Alexander heard scratching at his door, the vampire sighed and got up, looking out the window at the full moon. He sighed once again when he opened the door, their was a fucking dead body there, again, for the fifth time this month, he bet it wouldn’t be the only one just tonight ether, “George Washington! I know your out their you mangy mutt!! Come here now!” Alex called out into the dark forest, glaring into the night. When he didn’t hear anything he grumbled angrily before cupping his hands and, using what George had taught him, he let out a low howl, signaling the other man to come home. 

Three seconds later Alex heard a low, gruff, howl back, before thumping pawsteps. A large black and brown wolf emerged from the forest, with a look resembling guilt on his face, “come here” Alex said sternly. The werewolf slowly walked up to Alex, even on four legs George stood at Alexander’s chest, looking at Alex with guilty eyes, “don’t look at me like that, sit“ The vampire with force. Almost instantly George sat down, looking at the ground, “now, I want you to recall George, what did I say about leaving fucking body’s on the doorstep” Alex said.

George let out a huff and then a whine, (“don’t do it or you’ll get in trouble...”) answering Alex in his own tongue “exactly, and what did you do?”. George’s head dropped farther and he let out a mix of a growl and a whine.(“I left a dead body on the doorstep...”) “Yes, and what happens when you don’t listen to my rules like I listen to yours?” The wolves head shot up and he growled dangerously(“you wouldn’t”) “oh yes I would! Don’t give me attitude Washington. You brought this upon yourself, so, you don’t get this ass for a week, deal with it”. The wolf stood to his full height at Alexander’s collarbones and pinned his ears, growling again (“brace yourself”) “George-“ Alexander was cut off when the wolf jumped on him, grabbing his shirt and pinning him. 

George growled darkly around the shirt in his mouth, marking detect eye contact,(“take it back”) Alex glared right back, “no” he said definitely, the wolf growled softer,(“okay, have it your way”) . With that, he began to drag Alex back to the tree line “hey! Let go!” Alex yelled. The wolf snarled as he picked up his speed trotting deep rip the forest, eventually they reached a clearing and Alex heard the sound of water slashing. He gasped “you son of a bitch! You wouldn’t!!” He vampire screeched, grabbing the wolves fur roughly, the wolf said nothing and just began to walk into the water “NO!” Alex yelled as he was dropped into the knee deep water.

When he serviced he was met by Georges large, almost smirking face. The vampire snarled and let his claws dig into the wolves skin, George snarled back and exposed his sharp teeth, ears pinning. “I hate you”, (“i love you to”) Alexander huffed “ why do you do this to me? You stinky dog”. The wolf softened and huffed back, (“ill have you know that I’m pure bread werewolf I’m not a weredog darlin’. Also i do this because i love you and i like to see you be all angry and pouty” ) Alex glared harder before he sighed and softened “ I’m cold, let’s go home” he said. “ George backed off Alex and let him stand up before they started walking, (“ yea I’m kinda cold to, let’s go”) he huffed. Alex smiled softly, no matter how many times this old wolf pissed him off, he’d always love him.

Welp- I hate this.

Buck out


End file.
